


Deja Vu

by SindyB



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SindyB/pseuds/SindyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ia membuka mata kedua kalinya. ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ia juga tahu ada perubahan mendasar dalam diri. Tapi, hanya satu yang ia yakini, perasaan bersalah masih menghantui. (Pindahan dari Fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu

Pertama kali membuka mata di sebuah ruangan futuristik membuatnya yakin bahwa ia sekali lagi dipanggil seseorang dengan kelebihan memanggil _Heroic Spirits_ yang memang seharusnya sudah tak ada di dunia. Ia juga menyakini, jika dipanggil kembali ke dunia, sebuah tragedi akan terjadi lagi. Kejadian besar bernama 'Perang Holy Grail' sudah pasti di depan mata. Ia bahkan sudah memiliki pikiran, siapapun yang menjadikannya 'Servant' termasuk si sial.

Ia juga merasakan hal aneh, di dalam dirinya lebih tepatnya dalam pikiran, ia merasa ada seseorang bersandar bersamaan dengan kesadarannya.

Sebuah tangan terulur, "hei… namamu Henry Jekyll, bukan?"

Persis seperti saat dulu.

Pertanyaan singkat bertopik nama miliknya. Ia hanya menunjukkan senyuman, "benar, Master."

Sudah beberapa waktu terlewat, ia juga makin terbiasa dengan perbedaan dengan London tahun di mana ia 'lahir' dengan Chaldea, sebuah organisasi pelindung masa depan manusia. Ruangan seba putih dengan kesan masa depan tak membuat ia merasa asing. Ia malah senang dengan beberapa kemajuan di masa depan. Mulai dari internet hingga mudahnya akses berbagai macam informasi baik berupa buku maupun elektronik. Dirinya yang walaupun sebuah _Heroic Spirit_ memang paling unik diantara semua Servant. Selain karena ia ternyata memiliki gelar akademik juga dapat memahami beberapa bidang ilmu. Ia sangat menikmati saat berada di perpustakaan Chaldea.

Ia juga menyadari, sekarang dirinya termasuk kelas Assassin bukan lagi Berserker. Hyde, sang kesadaran dari sisi jahat bukanlah werewolf lagi, melainkan seperti dirinya hanya saja memiliki rambut berantakan dengan mata merah. Terkadang Hyde muncul dan mengambil alih kendali tubuh. Saat ia kembali berhasil mengambil kendali, terdapat banyak luka membuat rasa sakit. Ia hanya bisa maklum, memang beginilah takdir untuknya.

Matahari telah tenggelam, cahaya buatan dari lampu di dalam ruangan membantunya melihat beberapa deretan kata. Sekarang semua _Servant_ sedang berkumpul di satu ruangan bersamaan dengan master dan beberapa orang penting Chaldea. Mereka berhasil merebut kemenangan di London bahkan menyelamatkan dirinya dari Hyde.

EMIYA membuka pembicaraan, _Heroic Spirit_ yang memiliki keunikan tersendiri juga seperti ia walaupun berbeda dalam konteks keunikan tersebut.

"Aku bertemu seorang anak kecil, laki-laki dari waktu di mana Master berasal" sontak, perkataan EMIYA membuat seisi ruangan terpaku pada laki-laki berambut putih tersebut.

"Ia bertanya padaku, apakah aku seorang cos… cosplayer, benar bukan sebutannya? Ah, ya dan kujawab bukan. Lalu ia bertanya makin banyak bahkan sampai berkata kalau dia ingin sepertiku. Aku menjelaskan kalau diriku sudah mati, menjadi _Heroic Spirits_ yang dipanggil oleh seorang Master untuk bertarung memperebutkan Holy Grail sampai titik darah penghabisan. Lalu juga aku menjelaskan kalau Holy Grail War adalah perang dimana orang saling membunuh untuk Holy Grail, alat untuk membuat keinginanmu bisa tercapai."

Semua di dalam ruangan terdiam. Jekyll merasakan kejanggalan lagi, seperti saat master yang sekarang mengulurkan tangan. Penjelasan perang Holy Grail oleh EMIYA membuat ia merasa déjà vu. Seperti seseorang yang ia tidak bisa ingat. Penjelasan yang sama pernah ia utarakan kepada seseorang dengan harapan jika ia memenangkan perang tersebut. Tapi semua samar, hanya ada rasa penyesalan dan bersalah yang diingat sekaligus berbekas di dalam pikiran.

Aneh, perasaan sakit juga mulai memenuhi hati. Kedua mata yang melihat normal ke sekeliling mulai tak jelas. Bukan karena ia akan pingsan dan diambil alih si sisi jahat, tapi seperti kemasukan suatu benda lalu akan menangis. Memilih opsi meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh dengan beberapa orang, ia hanya ditatap aneh oleh mereka. Master hanya mengangguk mempersilakan laki-laki berambut pirang dengan kacamata untuk pergi.

Sampai di sebuah tempat sepi, lebih tepatnya adalah kamar tidur. Tetesan demi tetesan air telah keluar dari mata lalu membasahi pipi. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa menangis? Kenapa ada rasa penyesalan?

"Henry, kau menangis?" sebuah suara, bukan dari luar melainkan di dalam pikiran. Ia tahu milik siapa.

"Ah, Hyde… kau mau mengambil alih tubuhku lagi?"

"Rencana awal memang begitu, tapi melihatmu menangis dengan wajah jelek begitu membuatku malas keluar" Jekyll dengan cepat menghadap ke cermin di mana ia berada. Sekarang bayangan maya tidak merefleksikan penampilannya, melainkan seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian sama hanya berbeda bagian rambut dan warna mata.

"Aku… entahlah, penjelasan EMIYA tentang perang terkutuk tersebut membuatku…"

"Apa?"

"Lupakan. Kalau kau mau mengambil alih tubuhku, silakan. Aku sedang ingin tidur. Terlalu lelah."

Hyde hanya mengangkat alis kanan, butuh beberapa detik saja, mereka telah bertukar tempat. Sekarang bayangan di cermin memperlihatkan Jekyll dengan senyuman sendu.

"Jangan rusak tubuhku"

"Yah… yah… peringatan yang sama."

Hyde melangkah menuju pintu keluar, samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang.

"Semuanya bukan salahmu, Berserker."

Hyde membalikkan badan, ia bisa dengan jelas merasakan aura dan artinya ada seorang manusia atau Servant, namun hanya udara kosong yang terlihat. Ia mengangkat kedua bahu dan memilih pergi meninggalkan kamar tidur tersebut.

Sedangkan Jekyll menangis di alam bawah sadar.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Maafkan aku, Tatsumi-san. Aku... tidak bisa memenuhi janji itu."

**Author's Note:**

> Kayaknya lebih baik saya mulai aktif di Ao3, soalnya FFN udah mulai nggak nyaman. Ditambah fandom saya ada yang masih pakai nama jadulnya (NAMANYA FINAL FANTASY XV DAMMIT! BUKAN FF VERSUS XIII SEKARANG!) ahem... oh! Saya punya nama akun lainnya, IcedCappuccino tapi kayaknya jarang aktif atau mungkin FF baru yang bukan pindahan di sana. Ini cuma akun pindahan gitu deh.
> 
> Oh terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, maaf baru ada fanfic pindahan. Nanti sebisa mungkin saya nulis fanfic baru lagi.


End file.
